Beyond Truth and Ideals - A Oneshot
by Spinning Furret
Summary: In a different Unova, Ghetsis is crueler and more brutal in his methods. N was never an orphan imprisoned in the castle, Anthea and Concordia were never meant to keep N's "innocence", and it makes for a sadder story.


**Beyond Truth and Ideals**

**A Oneshot**

* * *

Team Plasma's conquest began not long after the fourteenth birthday of Adrian and his twin sister, Claire. They began with a demonstration in Accumula Town:

There stood Ghetsis in his castle-style-robe glory. Behind him were Admins N, Anthea, and Concordia. They were so young; but already in positions of power in Team Plasma. Adrian felt pity for them.

Ghetsis made a grand, persuasive speech about it all. Oh yes. Ghetsis did not deliver his message simply, in layman's terms. No, he preferred to be fancy, subtle, jab at these points, but soften as though it was but a mistake, and then return to scolding.

Adrian despised Ghetsis.

Shortly after that speech Admins Anthea and Concordia left. Admin N did not. No, the cruel teenager fought them. He won, too.

The battle began with his Purrloin. He clearly did not believe he could be beaten - he was right - in that case. Adrian sent out his Oshawott. Purrloin beat it.

N had been sneering with a distinctly curled upper lip. "You are weak. You'd best release your Pokemon now and avoid pain in the future." N turned to the people in the crowd. "Let this be a lesson for those who disobey Team Plasma and get in our way. Release your Pokemon - they do not enjoy imprisonment and torture at the hands of humans."

"But weren't you using Pokemon yourself?" Adrian was happy to see his cousin, Nate, point out.

N growled angrily. "Team Plasma befriends Pokemon freed from their human captors only! They are grateful and insist! How can we refuse to give Pokemon what they want?! Do what we say and do it soon!"

N turned back to Adrian. "I can hear the speech of Pokemon. You can't. You have a Pokedex. You'll confine many Pokemon in PokeBalls for that. Professor Juniper and her contemporaries are fools, sending children on dangerous journeys to capture Pokemon for them to test and prod with at their laboratories." N spat.

N turned away and began walking. As he did so, he muttered to Adrian. "You are a fool, Adrian Black. And in the end, you will lose..."

* * *

Nate and his adopted sister from Sinnoh, Rosa, had joined Adrian and Claire as they traveled. It was far more enjoyable to have them around with them. They already were exerting theirselves upon everyone. Nathan himself could feel himself becoming a bit more eccentric by the day.

The next time Adrian saw N was in Nacrene City. He seemed calmer, more distant... more peaceful, it seemed to Nathan.

"You again." N said simply. "Why do you resist Team Plasma's orders? The world would be much better off...

"Pokemon have great potential, and humans as a species have much to learn from them... The savagery of keeping Pokemon... as pets, as dancers, as workers, as fighters... As long as Pokemon are imprisoned within PokeBalls and captive by humans, they will never become perfect.

"I see a future with Pokemon free from human hands... free from man... free from those disgusting capture devices. What use should we have for such a wasteful device?

"It would only restrain a Pokemon's natural power to serve in the trifling exploits called Pokemon Battling, but I've come to expect such from the weak-minded and dim-witted masses. In the end, and from the very beginning, it is destined that Team Plasma will take victory for themselves, even if it must be obtained through the most brutal, savage methods...

"Team Plasma will take victory, indeed, from those that would seek to destroy a Pokemon's natural personality and power, the innate perfection that could only come through thousands of years of development, only to stop at the hands of selfish humans, unable to cope with the world on their own, requiring themselves to enslave innocent creatures and animals instead... Team Plasma uses PokeBalls only because their is no alternative, when a different alternative there is, it shall be used, and PokeBalls and their kin shall be destroyed...

"The future is inevitable and already forseen..." N finished, leaving.

* * *

They saw Team Plasma again at Nacrene Museum just as Nate was finishing his Gym Battle.

There were three Grunts and a mysterious man there. They stole the skull on one of the exhibits in the museum.

The party of four chased them through the natural maze and hellhole that was Pinwheel Forest, seeing the Grunts report to N, who had been pacing.

Adrian thought it was amusing that even N felt some semblance of nervousness. Or perhaps that was exactly what the stalwart Admin wanted them to think. Adrian shook his head; he was looking to far into this.

The party of four burst in just as the Grunts were beginning to give their report.

"You again?" N asked, seemingly unsurprised. "You've been a thorn in my side... Grunts, get away." N commanded, waving them off. The Grunts quickly scattered.

"Perhaps I do not have the power I need to make the masses agree. But I am seeking the very stone that will allow me to get that power...

"Power enough to get all of Unova - no, all of the world - to agree with me. To that end, I shall fight for it... Team Plasma will fight for it. I will fight for it. Let us do battle!" N said, throwing out his Purrloin to battle.

Adrian in turn sent out Dewott.

This time, Adrian narrowly beat the Admin.

Aforementioned admin recalled the Purrloin, shaking his head. "Hmph. Incompetency is becoming contagious among Team Plasma's ranks. I will do training. Adrian Black, Nate White, I warn you... do not interfere in my goings; nor that of my fellows."

And then the Grunts came in.

"Admin?" One questioned.

"It is no matter. The skull is not important. Do what you will with it." N waved them off, leaving.

* * *

The next time Team Plasma appeared was in Castelia City. After a wild goose chase across the many streets, allys, and roads of the huge city, they finally found them in a building a few blocks away from the Gym.

"My word, if isn't the Gym Leader, Burgh." Ghetsis was there. N was, as well, observing to the side. Behind him were two Grunts. Each had a red bar on their shoulders. Perhaps symbolic of a higher ranking? Adrian wondered, but turned his attention back to the happenings.

"Tell me - what is the guiding principle behind Team Plasma? 'Steal what you will; think not about others?'" Burgh asked.

"Bronius, why did you choose this location, so near to the Gym?" Ghetsis demanded.

There was a pause, and then Bronius chuckled. "I thought it would be amusing to hideout here. But it was discovered sooner than expected."

"Quite." Ghetsis responded sharply. "We've already established a magnificent hideout."

"You all are aware of the legend of Unova's founding, I believe?" N interrupted.

Burgh nodded.

"Of course. The white dragon and the black dragon. How to unite the region of warring peoples, the brothers pondered. The dragons roared and the brothers united the people.

"And the brothers ruled. But there was a rift. One pursued his ideals, the other seeked truth.

"And the brothers warred. Unova became a scarred land. There was a decade of fighting until the brothers turned their attention to the scarred landscape of Unova, wracked by disaster, famine, and division.

"And the brothers felt remorse and so they left Unova. The dragons, also feeling remorse, sealed themsleves away as stone, in two as of yet unknown locations...

"I seek the white dragon to bring order and command the hearts of all those in Unova! We will seperate people from Pokemon! The lines between them will be clearly defined!" N finished.

Burgh shook his head. "I see many peoples in Castelia City, from varying lifestyles and locations. Do you really think you can seperate man from Pokemon? It's quite diverse... it would lead to nothing but division.

"All peoples share a mutual respect for the value, the worth, the friendship, the love of Pokemon. Anyone can make friends through Pokemon. Pokemon are incredibly forgiving. Both sides benefit from the marriage of man and monster.

"Your speech at Accumula Town made me reconsider my love of Pokemon... reaffirming it and making it stronger! Bonds like that can only strengthen to nearly unbreakable proportions."

Ghetsis laughed. "Nearly being the key word. I've brought together seven of the wisest and most intelligent men from all around the five central regions. Fine. Return the Pokemon to the girl. We will still liberate Pokemon... and to do so we seek the legendary dragon."

* * *

Once Claire had gotten her badge from Burgh they headed north and left Castelia, only to see the good Day-Care Man assaulted by Team Plasma's grunts.

They did battle.

The Day-Care Man thanked them and lended them all a folding bicycle.

They did pursuit.

There they found N. "These peoples are under my protection." He said. "Still interfering in Team Plasma's affairs, hmm? That's quite a dangerous enterprise. I'll see you... dealt with." N grinned nastily. "Me and my fellows will be leaving. Take care... and make sure to look behind your back... You never know where you might find a gun pointed towards your head."

Claire, Nate, Rosa, and Adrian formed a blockade against N.

"Stay where you are." Adrian said. "I don't appreciate threats against my life."

N was not smiling as he forcibly used his hands to push them apart, to the side. He and Team Plasma left.

"Take care..." drifted through the wind.

"Am I the only to here that echo?" Claire asked.

"Most likely the wind." Rosa responded.

"Probably a particularly loquacious zephyr." Adrian added to their amusement.

* * *

They did not encounter Team Plasma again until right up to the entrance of Chargestone Cave. They felt watched. They were right. Standing at the cave entrance was a line of four identical people. Each held a gun. They formed a diamond, each facing one of the Trainers, with a gun pointed at their head.

"You were warned repeatedly and did not listen. Our Lord N has commanded us to deal with you." The first, in front of Adrian, spoke.

"Now you shall die." The second one continued.

"An untimely demise is perfectly befitting you." The third ended.

Clay, however, had a keen intuition, and had appeared with his Krookodile and Gigalith. They caused a small quake, which knocked down the assassins.

But three more assassins appeared, this time with guns against the heads of Clay and his Pokemon.

"You bastard." Clay spat, dropping the accent in his shock. "You would shoot Pokemon?"

At that moment N appeared, seemingly out of nowhere, smiling in what seemed to be a friendly way.

Adrian didn't believe the facade.

N's smile dropped when he saw the assassins. "Drop your guns! All of you! I've told you; never shoot Pokemon!"

While the assassins surrounding Adrian, Nathan, Claire, and Rosa did, the three others instead rounded on N.

N dropped and did a round kick, knocking the assassins down and getting their guns. "You will be dealt with later." N whispered to them.

"But you've ordered us to kill the-" one of the four assassins that were facing the party of four protested.

"And I've changed my mind. Spare them; what can they do? As for them, get them out of my sight. Adieu." N left.

* * *

"I need you at Dragonspiral Tower." Cedric Juniper said. "All of Team Plasma's Admins are there! As well as the Sages! The boy managed to get the Black Stone from Arceus knows where, now he's headed towards the altar to revive Zekrom! He's got the technology to take control of the Pokemon; because he doesn't have a pure heart to befriend it! I need you there now."

"I will go." Brycen said.

"As will we and mine. With any luck they will be receptive to parlay." Adrian said.

They left the area. They fought through a number of Grunts and Sages until they reached the stairs that would lead up to the Dragon's Altar. Admins Anthea and Concordia were there.

"We can't let you pass." Anthea said.

"Our Lord N has business to attend to." Concordia continued.

"And you can't interfere." Anthea finished.

The following was an intense battle. At the end, Anthea and Concordia were defeated. "We have one last trick." And to their surprise, they blew up the stairs. Thankfully, the room containing the Altar was smaller than the one underneath, which had a balcony.

"N!" Adrian shouted. "N!" He shouted again. "I wish to speak with you!"

But N could either not hear or was ignoring him. "Damn it." Adrian cursed. "I'm going to have to ascend." Adrian hopped onto the ruined stone fence - even the medieval peoples understood basic safety measures - and began climbing the wall.

Adrian was met with both a beautiful and a terrible site. N was there, in front of Zekrom, using some strange device to shoot purple rings, taking control of Zekrom.

"Excellent, isn't it. Recycled technology, once used by those Oblivian thugs called Pinchers." N explained to Ghetsis. "Very useful. I've magnified the devices powered fivefold. Ordinarily it'd take four of these shooting the rings at it for half an hour, but this magnification is enough. It's about to be finished. Look." N finished.

Zekrom's eye's seemed to shift. Gone were the emotion, replaced by an eerie blankness.

"N." Adrian walked forward. "Is this really necessary? Must you go this far to take control of a Pokemon for your own selfish wishes?! Is a future where man and monster alike are miserable and despising Team Plasma?! Already, you and your fellows are sowing the seeds for hatred and fear! Is this really the future you want? Miserable, unhappy, where those that claim to be elite rule over the masses, fearing the wrath of their tyrannical rulers?" Adrian shouted.

"The marriage of man and monster is a beautiful thing, N, and you threaten to break this relationship!"

N sneered. "Speak what you will, but our actions will be appreciated."

"Be silent, you stupid boy. You do not know what you're talking about." Ghetsis informed him.

Adrian shook his head. "Or is it you that's the problem? Can you comprehend the consequences your actions will have?! Do you have any idea the wrongs you are doing or are you simply incapable of such perception?!"

N finished his task. "It is done. Zekrom is mine. I will be leaving. Only to soon and the world will be Team Plasma's!" N leaped onto Zekrom and the two flew away.

"You problem child. Were you never taught manners?" Ghetsis sneered a him, the tall man towering over Adrian. "Take him and imprison him!" Ghetsis shouted, and Grunts seemed to pour in. Adrian backed away and jumped down to the balcony swiftly.

"They want to take me. Imprisonment." Adrian said as he was down and tried to stand up. "Blast it! Broken ankle."

Claire and Rosa took up his shoulders to support him. "Thank you." Adrian said. "Nate, we've got to leave!" The four began to leave, Adrian unsteadily supported by his sister and cousin.

Nate was not fast enough.

"You'll make a useful hostage." Ghetsis said.

Adrian tried to turn around. "Nate!" He called.

"Adrian, we can get him later, and he'll probably escape anyway!" Claire tried to reason with him. "But-"

"Trust me on this, Rosa!" Claire snapped at her cousin uncharacteristically.

Adrian hung his head. All of them did.

"Well? How did it go?" Cedric asked.

"Nate was captured. N has Zekrom. Adrian broke his ankle." Claire said. "Nothing's going right."

* * *

At the Pokemon Center, all three had seperate rooms.

All three cried softly to themselves.

It was not a restful night.

* * *

The next day they left Icirrus City for Opelucid City. All three had reaffirmed themselves. But the mood was not light, without Nate, who was always making sarcastic comments and keeping the spirit bright.

It was a silent journey.

It was quiet when they battled Drayden and then headed for the League HQ.

* * *

In the depths of Team Plasma's castle, the only things in the dungeons were stones and pebbles.

Nate, for all his sarcasm and childishness, was highly intelligent and memorizing the guard shifts. He was plotting to escape. They had taken his Pokemon; which was a huge disappointment. He had a companion he'd befriended, in the cell next to his.

The fellow was named Aaron. Both of them were collaborating. The entrance to the dungeons was hidden in the ceiling, and there seemed to be numerous such secret entrances.

Nate had been throwing rocks up at the ceiling in hope to knock down once such secret door. But there wasn't any.

* * *

Adrian, Claire, and Rosa entered the League HQ.

* * *

Nate initiated his plans.

* * *

They had beaten Marshal of the Elite Four.

* * *

Nate and Aaron picked the locks on their doors and slowly exited, shutting the doors quietly.

* * *

They had beaten Caitlin.

* * *

Nate knocked out one of the guards by repeatedly and brutally mashing a rock on the chap's head. By the end of it, it was a mess and hair was intermixed with blood.

* * *

They had beaten Shauntal.

* * *

Aaron followed Nate to a secret entrance just to the left of where they had left the unconscious and bleeding guard.

* * *

They had beaten Grimsley.

* * *

Aaron and Nate made their way through the castle, sneaking past or knocking out guards as the situation called for it.

* * *

The statue lowered them down to the Great Staircase that would lead them to the small but grand temple where Alder was.

* * *

Aaron and Nate patiently waited in a room with two beds.

* * *

N had beaten Alder and brutally. "You have grown weak, Alder. Many years ago your partner died and you have weakened? How many years has it been since you fought at full strength?

"No more! I have beaten the Champion! I shall issue this order across Unova: Release your Pokemon!"

"No... anything but that!" Alder begged.

"Let Team Plasma's Castle rise from the ground!" N commanded and there was a great shaking as Team Plasma's castle rose from the ground, shooting thin paths into the building, enveloping it.

* * *

Doors appeared finally as the castle shook and shuddered. And for the first time in several days, Nate was able to view the sky. "Lettuce leaf." He said. Aaron giggled a bit, but understood and they left through the doors. Across the pathway was Adrian, Claire, and Rosa.

"Adrian! Claire! Rosa!" Nate said, embracing them both.

"Nate..." Adrian breathed. "I was so worried..."

"We're off to face Admin N. He seems to be Team Plasma's Leader."

Nate looked down. "I won't be able to battle. My Pokemon were taken by one of the Grunts. Who knows where they are."

Adrian narrowed his eyes. "Team Plasma has a lot to answer for." They continued along the unsteady pathway.

Inside the first room the Sages filed in.

"We can not let you pass." One of them said.

Thankfully, Alder had called the Gym Leaders of the League, and they filed in to face against the Sages.

"You go on ahead." Skyla called.

"We'll catch up." Clay muttered.

"Give Team Plasma my regards!" Burgh said.

Adrian smiled at their encouragement.

* * *

That was it. The final battle was over. N was on the ground, beaten. Zekrom had flew away.

Adrian had managed to beat N without any legendary Pokemon of his own. It was an amazing feat.

"You've beaten me." N stated, standing up, and pulling out a gun. Adrian thought N was about to kill himself. He was wrong, because N pointed the gun at Adrian. "Take it. I have lost in a fair fight. Do what you will."

Adrian looked down. "First, I'm going to get you a psychologist and a counsellor. Your mind is twisted."

N shook his head. "No. I knew what I've done was wrong. I knew it was wrong while I was doing it. Ghetsis. That disgusting being forced me to do it. I can only hope that by revealing the truth I can stop him from doing any other evil acts."

"Well... I'm still getting you a counsellor. You'll need to get past it." Adrian responded.

Nate stepped forward. "Can we try to put the past behind and become friends?"

N broke out into a grin - a sincere one, for the first time ever, it seemed. "I'd like that."


End file.
